El-erella
by Storylady35
Summary: Scrap from The Sound Of Scrap's Heart in a Cinderella themed story. Hope you enjoy it!


Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived the Outt family, made up of a father and his only daughter. They were a happy pair, living together in a splendid house that was filled with treasures and wonders from across the lands and beyond. The man was a simple Doctor by the name of Knox who looked after his local area and town with great pride and reasonability, being well known and well admired by all who met him. While his daughter, Eleanor was as free as the wind and twice as untameable. She loved to ride her horse around the local forest or to climb trees to see out into the distance where the royal castle could be seen just peeking out. Yet, with a simple smile of her father, she became the most ladylike of beings; demure, gentle and elegant as a flower.

She was 17 years old and while many of the women her age were off getting married and having families, Knox couldn't bring himself to let Eleanor go, since she was all he had since her mother, Brenda had unfortunately died in childbirth, having only held her daughter for a few moments.

Eleanor had no memory of her but Knox was always welcome to curl up with his beloved child and tell her story after story of her mother with as few embellishments as he could. Each tale brought the girl just a little closer to knowing her mother.

When she was born, the doctor had decided that although they were a rich and prosperous family, his child was not going to be spoiled and would know the meaning of a hard day's work. So, at 8 years old, he had a gardener help her create a small vegetable patch to the back of the house that she would tend with as little help as needed.

At 10 he had her start to work in the kitchen with the cook, learning how to make bread and stews and how to cut, prepare and cook meat and fish. She preferred to learn about cakes and jellies, anything sweet.

And at 16 she was helping the maids clean the windows and beat the carpets. This was not something her father requested but was glad to see her so happy in her work.

On top of all her chores, she also learnt needlework, formal dance and paint however still found time to read her way around her father's collection of books.

And yet, as Knox sat one night, looking over at his teenage daughter, he knew something was wrong. She needed more than him. His trade often took him away from the house, for weeks or even months on end and she was left alone with only the servants and her pet songbird, Larenzo, for company.

She needed a mother as well as a father.

So, the next time he went away on his travels, he began to look for someone suitable. As luck had it, he discovered that there was a widow living in the town he visited, a Lady Starlet Screal who had two daughters of her own, Skyla and Thelma Screal, the same as his own daughter, and after a few meetings with the lady, they found they had quite a lot in common and by the end of the month that Knox was in the town, he made the bold choice to marry the woman and invite her and her daughters to his home, to meet his daughter.

Having gotten the news in her father's letter, Eleanor couldn't help but be excited about meeting her new step-mother and step-sisters, standing on the front step, waiting with the staff to welcome the visitors. Right on time, a carriage came into view, driving down the road towards them. Fidgeting in place, brushing down her short skirt, the young teen tried to make herself as respectable as possible, finishing as the carriage stopped right before her.

Her face lit up with a smile as the dark red haired man in a brown long coat climbed out and looked at her. "El!" He chuckled before the woman hurried and grabbed him for a hug. "My girl."

"Father." She chuckled, hugging him tight then stepped back, brushing his hair away. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"It's good to be home." Knox smiled, kissing her forehead. "Come, allow me to introduce your new step mother, the Lady Starlet Screal. And her daughters, your new sisters, Skyla and Thelma."

Turning, El faced the trio as they climbed down. The Lady Starlet wore a blood red gown and her hair was black as the night, tied up above her head. The two sisters looked quite different to each other, one having darker skin with dark blue hair and the other paler with blonde hair. They all wore elegant and stylish clothes, the highest of fashion.

She felt a little uncomfortable before such beautiful people in her average clothes, a blue shirt and green corset, her skirt only coming to her knees. She felt comfortable dressed simply but not compared to them. Knox didn't appear to notice and held her shoulder, towards them. "Say hello darling."

Shaken from her daydream, she curtsied to them. "Welcome to our home ladies."

Starlet clearly looked her over then smiled to the doctor. "Knox, you have a beautiful daughter."

"She is just like her mother." Knox Outt chuckled, looking at her once more, stroking her dark red hair back off her face. "Well, apart from this mop of hair anyway. She got that from me."

Scarlet nodded. "Yes. I can tell. It's just like yours. Say, Eleanor, have you ever had it styled? It's very long."

Playing with the ends of her hair, she gulped slightly. "Umm, no, I haven't."

"Well, perhaps we can change that for you. But for now, why don't we go inside? Skyla, Thelma, come along."

Skyla, the blonde, smiled as she looked the girl. "It's lovely to meet you Eleanor."

Thelma, the blue haired one nodded as they walked passed. "I'm sure we will become good friends."

Eleanor watched them as they entered the house with her father before sighing and following. Over the next few weeks, Starlet took over the running of the Outt household and ensured all of the girls got the education they needed. While her own girls had grown up learning only the skills of a lady, Starlet instantly stopped Eleanor from working in the kitchen, garden or anywhere that she didn't deem worthy of a young lady anymore.

Eleanor didn't like it at first, she enjoyed her garden and cooking and understood her father's lesson of hard work and its reward. Now all she did was sit and do her needlework or read.

"I don't like it father." She complained one day as he brushed her hair, a habit he had enjoyed since her youth.

He sighed. "El, Starlet only wants to help you become a lady. I wanted you to learn those skills but now it's time to concentrate on your future."

"How is learning how to do needlework good for my future?"

"El." Her father warned with a smile.

She lowered her head out of shame. "Sorry father. I promise I will try harder."

"I'm glad." He went back to brushing her hair for a bit longer before sighing. "El… I have to go away again."

"What? So soon?"

"I know. But there is an outbreak of husmotus on the island of Kantal. They need my help and expertise." He moved over to look at her closer. "I have to go El."

She stared into his eyes for a moment then nodded. "I know. You are a great doctor."

Smiling, he leant over and kissed her cheek. "And you are the best daughter I could ever ask for. You're the most important thing in my life and don't ever forget it."

Leaning on him, she nuzzled into his neck. "I won't father."

"Now, it's late, get into bed young lady."

"I'm not five anymore."

"You're not too old for a clip around the ear for being cheeky." He chuckled, walking her to her bed and helping her in, sitting on top of the covers with her. "Comfy?"

"Yes." She sighed and leant on him a little. "I'll miss you until you return."

"And I will think of your everyday until I do." Knox whispered, holding her as she leant on him, eyes closed. "Do you want me to bring you anything while I'm away?"

"No. Just… be careful."

With a nod, he sighed, drifting off with his child at his side. Eleanor soon fell asleep as well, smiling sadly at her father leaving her once more.

As the pair slept, the door of the room opened and Starlet stepped inside, looking for her new husband but stopped on seeing the pair of them sleeping. She glared at the child then frowned and walked away, not disturbing the pair.

The next morning, the family of five stood at the doorstep as Knox prepared to leave. El was happy to help him load up the medicine and equipment he needed, securing them safely to the cart while her step sisters and mother just stood giving her father a list of things they wanted when he returned.

A dress, sweets and silk, jewels. He took it all with good heart and when the carriage was ready to leave, he turned to his true daughter. "El?"

She couldn't look at him, fearing she would burst into tears. Her father sighed. "Now El, we go thought this every time."

"And we will keep doing it. I just can't see you leave father."

"But this isn't like before." He said, lifting her head to look at him. "This time you have your step sisters to keep you company, and your step-mother to take over your lessons. With them to distract you, it will seem like only a day before I am back."

She glared at him. "No it won't. And you know it."

With a dashing grin, he tapped her nose. "I know. But at least I got you to look at me."

Tricked, she smiled and hugged him tight. "Write whenever you get chance. And don't work too hard, I know how you get."

"I will." He promised, kissing her cheek and stepped back to face the rest of his family. "Take care while I'm away."

"Yes sir." The sisters promised together.

Starlet stepped over and brushed a hand back in his hair. "I look forward to your return." She said softly.

Walking to the carriage, Knoxs climbed up to the seat and smiled, driving the horse on down the road. "Farewell my darlings." He said with a wave to the family. "I will be home soon!"

Eleanor waved her arm above her head with as much enthusiasm as she could manage. "Goodbye father! Come home soon!"

"Goodbye El! I'll miss you!"

They stood waving until the carriage was out of sight, the two sisters and their mother going inside first while Eleanor stood waiting until the last moment. Then she sighed and went into the house.

"Eleanor."

She turned at the sound of her name. "Yes Starlet?"

The woman stiffened slightly. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. From now on you will address me as 'Madam' or 'My Lady'. Understood?"

The red head frowned. "But wouldn't 'step mother' be the right title?"

"Your father put me in charge of your education so I will tell you what is right or wrong. Understood?"

"Alright… madam."

"Good. Now, walk with me." Eleanor followed a step behind as the lady walked around the house. "You know, I was thinking about you and your 'hard day's work' ethic. I realise now it was wrong of me to stop you from doing what you clearly enjoy."

Unable to believe her ears, El stepped closer. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Starlet said with a smile. "I know you do not like going to all those… Lady Lessons I have with the girls. So you can go back to your cooking and cleaning and garden and I can… as the expression goes… kill two birds with one stone."

"I don't understand, madam."

"Well, I have been looking over the accounts for this household and I'm sorry to say but we are less affluent than we first believed."

The girl frowned at her. "Are you sure?"

Turning sharply, the lady glared at her with an expression of pure shock. "Are you questioning me girl?"

"It's just that father has always taken such good care of our money."

"That may have been when it was you and him but now there are five of us living here. Five to feed, five to clothe, five for everything and what may work for two will not work for five. So I have had to make some changes around here."

"Like what?"

"Well, I have decided that the staff we had was too large. So they have been dismissed."

"Dismissed!" Eleanor shouted, stepping in front of the woman. "You mean you sent them away with no job?"

"Don't you dare shout at me young lady."

"But you can't just…"

Starlet snapped sharply at her. "Silence! Now, you want to work and we need to save money. This way, we both get what we want. Understand?"

Standing still for a moment, the young woman eventually nodded. "Alright. Madam."

"Good." The Step mother said before walking away then stopped. "Oh and I have decided that Skyla and Thelma are too old to share a room. Thelma is going to move into her own room."

"Oh? How? All the rooms are taken."

"She will have yours. And you will sleep in the kitchen. It's warm there and will allow you more time to work."

Eleanor glared at the woman. "Have you spoken to father about this?"

"Why, it was his idea." Starlet said then stepped over, reaching out for her shoulder. "Now, El…"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, pulling away from her touch. "Only my father is allowed to call me that."

"I will call you what I please. I will call you 'Scrap' if I please! And if you dare to talk back to me again, you will regret it."

"Father would never agree to this."

She moved closer and frowned. "While your father is away, I am in charge. And you will do as I say. Now, you should get to work; it's cold and I am hungry. Now go."

"Fine, but let me get Larenzo first."

She rolled her eyes. "That bird. Fine, go ahead. But you better keep him away from the food."

"Yes madam." She sighed, hurrying upstairs to her former room and inside, collecting the small grey songbird in his silver cage as well as a small wooden box. She barely got it into her pocket before Skyla and Thelma entered.

Thelma huffed as she looked at the other girl. "Oh good, you're getting rid of that bird. I never did like it."

"Nosey thing, always making that horrid singing." Skyla added. "Mother told us that you're going to be doing all the cooking from now on."

"Good. At least that will keep her out of our way." The other giggled.

With a sigh, El turned to her bird then shook her head. "Come on Larenzo, let's go somewhere with a few less big heads."

Larenzo twittered and sang as they walked past, the two sisters covering their ears as he did. "Err." Skyla moaned as the pair vanished. "I hate that bird."

"Don't worry, Skyla, at least now it will be downstairs where no one can hear it. Now, help me get all this stuff out, I want to move in at once!"

Eleanor walked her bird down stairs and into the lower kitchens, finding an old coat stand and hanging his cage from it, opening the door for him. "There you go Laser. You can sing as much as you want now."

Laser took a moment before flying off around the room, stirring the other animal in the room. With a meow, Raidon, the jet black cat the family had to keep the mice under control, got up and went to see who was in his domain. El smiled and knelt to his level. "Here Raidon. Come on boy."

The cat looked her up and down then turned and returned to his warm spot by the fire. The human chuckled at his stubborn attitude before she stood and looked around. "Father will be home in a few months."

And so for the next few weeks, Eleanor cooked, cleaned, polished, sowed, tended and worked to keep the house and grounds in the condition they had been in all her life. She tried her best but it was not an easy task to do alone. It wasn't long before her lovely dress was torn and ruined, made into rags she had to wear.

Even more when her step sisters made more mess and her step mother kept finding new tasks to keep her busy, giving her more and more work to do. Eleanor had complained once when they walked right over a floor she had just mopped with muddy shoes on, ruining her work.

And in punishment for raising her voice and answering back, Starlet forbid her from eating for three days. Hunger dampened her spirit and she did not complain again.

Weeks turned months and El waited patiently for her father's return when a letter arrived addressed to her but not in her father's handwriting. She read it with fear and discovered that in working with the sick, her father had contracted husmotus himself. Luckily it was an illness many lived through but it often took months to recover, even with the best medical help.

He was alive at least but he was trapped on the other side of the country until better.

And until he did, she would have to stay with her step mother and do as told. She had no choice but to get on with it. Every day she woke up early, saw to the breakfast, laid the table and served tea for the family before even starting with the cleaning and polishing. A whole day of work was before her but she carried on anyway. A few times she considered running away but she wouldn't leave her father. It went on for weeks and every day was the same as before.

With one acceptation. Every three weeks, the step-sisters and step-mother would go to town for the whole day for a spa treatment leaving her alone for the whole day and with no extra chores put the normal household ones.

She woke bright and early and made breakfast for them before they set off and as soon as they were out of sight, ran back inside and grabbed a small wooden box from under her bed and locked the house up. Key on a chain around her neck, she ran away to the forest, heading to somewhere she knew where to go by the heart. She knew where she wanted to be and how to get there, smiling as she pushed through some of the thicker branches, she came to a large opening.

She sighed and sat on the floor, listening to the wild bird song and enjoying the peace of her day off. However she wasn't just there to enjoy the quiet and looked down at the box she had brought with her. Getting up from the floor, she brushed down her skirt then placed the box on a flat branch of a tree, opening the lid and watching the little fairy figurine in the middle as it span on the spot. The music soon began and she stepped away, closing her eyes until she was back in time, in the same place many years ago, with her father watching with pride from the picnic blanket they had brought with them.

It wasn't long before she began to dance something slightly unusual, each memorised from years of creation and practice. She loved any chance she got to come to this place and dance, even more since Starlet and her daughters made her life a long list of chores and this moment of her month, when she could leave the house and go to this precious spot, to be herself and remember the past, was a simple but welcomed joy.

The sun shone down on her as she stood on her toes and flicked her legs out from under her skirts as she pirouetted and swayed with the gentle tune, arms curling in a way that no normal dance required. This was a creation of her own doing and had no rules of what she could or could not do.

It made her so happy to be free in that moment.

Meanwhile, behind her, a man was strolling through the forest, a simply dressed with his head in his own world and problems. He was so wrapped up in his problems that when he heard something other than birdsong and the rustle of leaves, he looked up sharply to see the cause.

Just off from the path he could see a figure darting between the trees and out of curiosity, he smiled to himself and walked over, listening to the soft gentle tinkling music that was filling the air and he soon found a red headed woman in a simple country dress gliding bare foot over the ground.

He watched for a moment, her style unique as she stood on her tiptoes and extended and twisted her arms with the gentle tone of the music box. He watched her, the movements she made so unique and strange while matching perfect to the music. Stood watching her for a while before the music wound slowly to a stop, as did the dancer. The man smiled and clapped, startling her into turning to face him but he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry for startling you. I have just never seen someone dance like you before. You are very talented."

She gulped before running over to the music box, shutting the lid and holding it tight. "Umm, thank you."

"It was beautiful. And that music box… where did you get it."

Brushing some hair away, El looked at the music box. "It's my mother's. I don't know where it's from."

"I've never heard music like it. Would you mind if I listened to it again?"

After a moment, she looked at the box and turned it over, twisting the little key in the base four times then opened the lid, the music starting all over again, placing it on the branch once more.

The stranger smiled and went over, sitting near her and leaning on the tree, eyes closed as he listened to the gentle chimes of the box.

El looked over him then sat as well, leaning on the tree, looking at him and she couldn't deny that he was very handsome with his dark hair and tanned skin, eyes such wonderful amethyst colour.

After a moment, the stranger suddenly looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"What?"

"With me. Come…" He stood and held down his hand to her. "Dance with me."

She looked between his hand and him before slowly getting up to her feet, holding his hand before stepping into the middle of the clearing and listening to the music. And, as she had before, she began to dance the same steps as before yet she could feel someone beside her, guiding her movements and supporting her. She smiled, closing her eyes and moving with the stranger, sighing as she went thought the movements of her dance.

"It's amazing." The man whispered to her ear. "Your moves, they are perfect for the music. Made for each other."

She stepped away, arms above her head and pirouetting, his hands on her waist to help with the action. The music box played it tune in the background and they danced as if they had created the steps together.

As it slowed to its final notes, she span inwards to him and came to rest her head on his shoulder, breathing a little deeper than before. She smiled softly and leant away, still keeping close to her strange dance partner. "That… that was amazing." She said softly. "I've never danced with anyone like that before."

The man smiled before reaching over and cupping her cheek, boldly leaning down and kissing her lips. Bold it might have been but it was a slow, steady movement, giving the young girl plenty of time to stop him should she choose. She didn't and held his shoulder, pulling him down towards her.

Her eyes closed before she pulled away, holding his hand at her side. "I don't even know your name." She whispered.

"Sonnie." He said with a smile before pecking her lips once again.

"A royal name." She teased before stepping back, brushing her hair away. "It was lovely to meet you Sonnie." She stepped away from him again, grabbing her music box and walking towards the path.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name!" The man yelled, following her.

On the path, she stared at him. "Does it matter what my name is?"

"No."

"Then I don't need to give it to you." She giggled and turned to head home.

Sonnie stared at her back then looked around, suddenly feeling quite lost. "Wait!"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid I've gotten a little lost." He confessed, still looking around. "I was in a daze when I came here… please, can you help me?"

"Where is it you want to go?"

"Home."

El rolled her eyes. "And where's that?"

"The royal palace. Do you know the way?"

"Down the path to the next crossroad then go right. Once you get to the city you are on your own."

"Thank you miss. It was great dancing with you. I'll always remember it."

She smiled and turned back on herself, walking away from him, glancing over her shoulder to look at him until he was out of sight.

Once she was gone, he turned back down the road, humming the tune from the music box as he walked. It took him two hours to return home but when he finally made it to the gates, the guards glared at him shock. "It's the prince! Open the gate!"

Sonnie sighed as he entered the palace, announced as ever. For once he wanted to just enter his home without the fuss and bother. But it was not to be and by the time he had made his way to his room, his father was waiting for him.

"Sonnie, where have you been? We were looking for you."

"Clearly not hard enough." Sonnie said, walking over to a desk and pulling out a piece of paper, beginning to write. "I went out for a walk in the forest."

"The forest? Alone?" His father said worryingly as he walked over to him.

"I can handle myself. You know that. And besides, no one recognised me."

"But someone saw you?"

"A girl. No one."

The king, his father, an intimidating man from afar and from his side, always armed with a sword and often in dark colours yet still managed to retain his regal appearance. He stood behind the boy and sighed. "Sonnie, have you thought about what I said?"

"That you want me to become king." The boy repeated, stopping in his writing to look up. "When I am the second in line. When my brother should become king."

"But you know as well as I do that should Shamus take the throne then the kingdom will suffer."

Sonnie returned to his writing with a huff. "Shamus is a fine leader, better than I would ever be. He brings peace and law."

"He might bring peace and but the laws he wants to enforce are impractical and would only make the people suffer. What is the point in peace if it makes people unhappy?"

"He is the eldest. The law is the law on the right of succession."

The king stopped and pointed at him. "You are right but there is a bylaw."

"Bylaw? What bylaw?"

"That should there be two sons to the crown, and one should be married, the right of succession will fall to that son, not the eldest."

Sonnie frowned and stood up. "So you would have me marry to become king?"

"It is for the good of the kingdom, son. You should lead the land and would be a fine leader, a protector of the people and a voice for them. Your brother would only care for the wealth of the land, for the facts and figures and not the heart."

The prince looked at his father then away. "Have you told Shamus about this?"

"Told me what, brother?" The pair turned to see another man, slightly older than Sonnie enter the room, his hair jet black as his fathers and his eyes golden like the sun. He wore a purple shirt and black trousers with a cold hearted scowl on his face.

Never, in all of his life, had Sonnie seen his older brother smile. King Meginardo nodded to him. "About the ball."

"Ball?" Both sons said in unison.

The king nodded. "I have decided to host a ball for you at the end of the month. A great feast where will invite royalty for across the lands to come and see our great kingdom."

Shamus frowned further at the concept. "That will be very expensive father."

"Never mind the expense, Shamus." The king huffed slightly irritated. "It is time you both had some fun. You have been locked up in your room too long my son. And Sonnie here needs some new friends, besides his books."

Sonnie had turned back to his writing, looking it over then smiled. "Alright. But let's invite the local people as well, those from our own kingdom to the ball."

"Why would we do that?" His elder brother growled, crossing his arms across his chest. "To even be seen with the common folk would insult our great name."

Sonnie turned to Meginardo. "Father, without the people we would not have the castle that we stand in, or the food that we eat or the clothes on our backs. We should thank them for their hard work. So why not show them what all their hard work is for? Open the doors and let them see us as not only as royals but as one of them.

Meginardo gave a small smile to his son. "Very well."

"You can't be serious father!" Shamus snapped as he went over. "If you invite those filthy peasants then I will not attend."

"I will and I shall. You are not the king Shamus, I am."

Eyes narrow, Shamus turned suddenly on the spot and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Sonnie wanted to go after him but his father grabbed his arm to stop him. "Let him be. Your brother will not change his ways."

"Is that why you are going to make me king? Because it is easier to change the law than to change him?"

Running a hand back in his hair, Meginardo sighed. "We have lived in peace for hundreds of years, son. My great grandfather saw to that. And it is my greatest fear that we return to a time of war. I know in my heart that would happen should Shamus take the throne."

"But why a ball?"

"I met your mother at a ball." The king explained. "Perhaps you will find the one for you at one."

Sonnie sighed, going back to his paper and work. His father looked to see what he was doing and frowned. "What is that? Music?"

"Yes. I'm composing." He sighed, carrying on with his work. "Now please, let me work before I forget the tune."

The king smiled, knowing how his son enjoyed music and left the room, going to his advisors to inform them of the changes for the ball. Sending the invitations off to not only the royal and nobility but to the local towns and villages.

One such invitation came to the house of Outt and was presented to the ladies of the home, Starlet practically screaming with delight as she received the letter, reading it over and over again. "Girls! Girls!" She chuckled, waiting for the two to arrive. "We have been invited to a royal ball! At the palace!"

Both of their eyes went wide. "The palace?"

"Yes." Their mother chuckled. "And I'm sure the king will be looking for a brides for the princes. They are old enough to marry now after all."

"To marry a prince." Skyla sighed dreamily.

"And there are two princes." Thelma added just as dreamily.

"One for each of you." Starlet said, clapping her hands. "But, we have to work quickly. The ball is only in a weeks' time! We need get to the seamstress to order the finest dresses they can make!" She waved her hands above her head suddenly. "Scrap! Scrap where are you! Come here at once!"

El appeared from around the corner suddenly and frowned at the group. "My name is Eleanor." She mumbled to herself, knowing it wouldn't change anything.

Luckily, Starlet didn't hear her and nodded. "We are going to the town to have our dresses prepared for the ball. And when I come back, I expect this place to be spotless and dinner waiting for us."

"Yes madam."

"Good. Now come girls, we must go at once!"

As they left, Eleanor looked over the house; the mess they had left and the work she had still to do. And yet, she didn't mind for once. She smiled, tied her hair up and got to work, making the food first and setting it to cook while she got her broom and swept the floor.

Yet, as she moved from side to side, sweeping the floor back and forth, she found herself moving back and forth with the man she had seen in the forest, dancing with him again. Her hands closed around his, feeling him hold her tight and guide her movements.

She smiled and imagined his face as he stared down at her; the kindness in his eyes and the gentleness of his touch. And then she remembered his kiss. Oh that had been the most wonderful part of it all. The feeling still lingered on her lips and she smiled even more. Even more when she heard Larenzo flutter in and begin to sing for her, making her just dance as she did her chores.

"Oh, what _is_ she doing?!"

El stopped suddenly in her dance and turned to see Starlet and her daughters stood behind her, staring. The two girls looked quite amused by it all but Starlet looked furious, charging over to the girl and grabbed the broom from her grasp. "You worthless little runt! What are you doing? I told you to get on with your work!"

She gasped and pulled her arm away. "I have already done my work… and I was only dancing."

"You call that dancing?" Thelma laughed. "It looked more like you were having some kind of fit."

The two girls laughed at Eleanor before Skyla crossed her arms. "Let me guess, you thought you would practice for the ball?"

"Scrap at the ball?!" her sister laughed. "What a ridiculous idea!"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. "Why shouldn't I go to the ball?"

"Because you are a worthless, dirty little servant?" Sky replied, not skipping a beat.

"But I am your sister by law. And if you are going, I should be allowed to go as well." She spoke looking at Starlet.

The two stared with a frown at their mother who stood, thinking about it. "Your father, my husband, would not approve of me favouring one over the others."

Deciding not to speak out, Eleanor waited.

Starlet sighed eventually. "I don't see why you can't come. You should have said you wanted to go sooner. I'm afraid we don't have enough to buy a new dress for you but… if you can find something suitable to wear, and get your work done. Then… you can come with us."

The girls gasped at the arrangement and Eleanor smiled. "Thank you Madam! Thank you so much!"

Starlet nodded slightly before smiling. "Well then, get on with your work."

Hurrying to get the meal ready, Starlet left the kitchen with her daughters on her heels, both instantly shouting out their disagreement. "I can't be seen with her!"

"She'll disgrace us both! We will never get the prince's attention with her near us!"

"Girls. Girls." Starlet said with a smile. "Do you really think I would let that ugly little creature near the royal palace?" She looked up at the sky. "I mean, there are several weeks until the ball. Plenty of time for her to mess something up."

But, as the weeks went on, Eleanor kept every single hair and toe in line; not allowing Starlet or the sisters a chance to punish her. No matter how stupid their requests, to try and make her slip up or make a mistake, she didn't falter. She even locked Larenzo into his cage so they couldn't complain about his singing.

And, finally, the night of the ball came and the dresses were delivered. El spent the next few hours helping the others into their clothes, tying their corsets and lacing boots, helping them all into long, framed gowns, corsets and did their hair, fixing bows and ribbons to the trio. They all looked so beautiful when the carriage arrived and the excitement in the house just made everyone excited.

Starlet smiled as she fiddled with a long golden necklace. "Oh, Thelma, Skyla, you two look so beautiful. How the princes will be able to deny you is beyond me! Now, come, time for us to go."

"Wait!"

The three turned suddenly to the voice, seeing Eleanor walk out from a back room towards the kitchen; wearing a long dark dress with elbow length sleeves and several frills, her hair tied up with a small blue bow.

The step sisters and step mother all stared at her. "Where… did you get that dress?" Starlet asked suddenly. "

"It was my mother's." She explained, walking over. "It needed a little mending but…." She picked at the fabric a little. "It will do, right?"

Starlet looked over the dress, simple, old but on the young red head, remarkably beautiful. She took a deep breath and walked over to her. "I have to say, we did have an arrangement and you have up kept your end of the deal."

"So I can go?"

Her step mother nodded but then frowned. "You may. But…" She reached out to her shoulder and picked up a loose tread from the dress's shoulder. "You appear to have a loose hem."

Before El could say anything on it, Starlet pulled it sharply, ripping the whole sleeve off her shoulder. Gasping in shock, the girl stumbled a little only to find her step sisters behind her.

"And just look at this horrid stitching!"

"And what's this? A rose? How old fashioned!"

"It's just hideous!"

Each of them tore into her dress, ripping the fabric with their bare hands.

"Girls!" Starlet said with a smile. "That's enough. It's time to go." She walked to the door and looked back at Eleanor, her dress now ruined around her. "Aren't you coming Scrap?"

Tears filled her eyes and the girl sharply turned and ran back towards the kitchen, trying to block out the laughs of her cruel step family. She sobbed for a moment before anger grew inside her and she began throwing things at the walls, destroying a wine glass and making a dent in a brass cooking pot, startling poor Larenzo and Raidon into running away. Hearing them, she sniffed and wiped her eyes clean, going to them. "Oh, I'm so sorry guys. I… I just… I worked so hard and… I only wanted to go… to dance." She opened the small bird's cage and allowed him to sit on the edge and sing for her. Even Raidon had, over time, come to like his new company in the kitchen, sat on her lap and let her stroke his back.

El smiled and sighed. "Who needs a palace when I have friends like you two?"

"A cute way to look at it." Came a soft voice from the air. "But it won't get you anywhere."

The red haired woman looked up suddenly, noticing her music box was open on the table but as she looked at it, the fairy moved off its stand and looked over herself. "Oh what am I wearing? All pink and frilly?"

With a wave of her hand, the fairy began to grow and change, becoming more life sized with long wavy lilac hair in a purple top covered with pearls and a short skirt with golden sparkles and high ankle boots. She smiled and ran a hand back in her hair, revealing a black tiara in her hair. "Ah, that's better, more me."

Blinking, Eleanor watched with shock. "Who… who are you?"

A smile lit up the beautiful woman's face. "I'm your fairy god mother, El. Your mother and I knew each other a very long time ago and she asked me to keep an eye on you."

The girl blinked again. "Fairy god mother?"

"Yeah. My name's Airach." She winked and looked around the room. "So, are we going to get to work or not?"

"Work? Work on what?"

"Oh you can be as slow as your mother." Airach teased. "For the ball of course!"

"You mean I can go?"

The woman nodded. "Your step mother made a deal, you did as you were told and I am going to keep it, even if she is not." She smiled and looked around the room, spotting the dented cooking pot. "Ooh, that will be perfect to get to the palace… and that broken glass will make great decorations… and… and do you think we can borrow your cat and bird for the night? They will make the best horse and driver for you."

El stopped for a moment then looked up to the sky. "I must have hit my head. That or I'm going crazy."

Airach laughed at her then flicked her hand to the side, several soft glittering sparkles coming from her finger tips, collecting the broken glass up and putting it into the dinted pot. "My dear child, you are as pure hearted as anyone I have ever known. But if you want to go to the ball then be crazy and come along, we have work to do. Bring the pot, bird and cat outside."

With a sigh and a shrug, El got up and did as asked, taking the items outside while Larenzo and Raidon followed on behind her. They went out to the front of the house and El placed the pot on the floor while the fairy played with the black lace ribbon that was floating in her hands. "Now, stand back a little. Don't want you to get caught in this."

With her god daughter a safe distance, the fairy waved her hands over the pot with the glass inside it, showering them in the sparkles from before and slowly the items began to grow and fold, spinning around and around in the air to create a large bronze coloured open topped carriage, covered at all angles with small silver diamonds.

Hands over her mouth, Eleanor stared at it for a moment then at the purple haired woman. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, you pick these things up." She said with a wide grin. "Now, for you two."

Larenzo, sat on top of Raidon's head, chirped slightly as the fairy sent the sparks over them both. The bird went up into the air and spread his wings out and they stretched from side to side, becoming longer and thinner. They formed arms and legs and he was dressed in a coppery brown shirt with overcoat and cape, his hands in long gloves and on his head was a large rimmed feather hat and on his shoulders three feathers the same colour as his small song brid form.

Raidon meanwhile was changed from a simple cat into a tall and majestic black stallion, his fure becoming a short golden mane and across his body were tiny gold dots creating a swirling pattern like the sparks of the fairy godmother.

Horse, driver and carrage made from a cat, a bird, a dented cooking pot and a broken glass.

Elenour could not believe it, even when it was right before her eyes.

Airach smiled as she looked over her. "Well, now for you."

Looking at her dress, El shook her head. "Can you fix it?"

"Fix it!" She chuckled. "Oh no dear, I have something much better in mind."

"But… I like this dress."

"And it is a lovely dress but it won't do for dancing." The fairy said with a wave of her hand.

El crossed her arms stubbornly. "What are you talking about? It's perfect for dancing."

Walking over, the fairy continued to smile as she looked into the girl's eyes. "El, I have seen you dance. And this dress will not do for _your_ dance. If you were dancing like everyone else then so be it but you need something that can move and allow you those wonderful spins."

Looking over it again, she shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Certain. Now, close your eyes and trust me."

Biting her lip, the girl nodded and did as asked, closing her eyes.

With a smile, Airach twisted and twirled her hand in the air before letting the sparks of her magic fly out over the girl and transformed her.

A few seconds later, she spoke. "You can open your eyes now."

El was left standing not in the tight fitting gown of her mother but in a lavender purple gown that hung off her shoulders and went down in two short open sleeves, the skirt flowing from her hips with a long cut up to her knee. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail to just a wave of curls.

Around her neck was a simple black choker necklace and a purple crystal hanging from it. But by far the most unusual and wonderful part of the whole outfit were the shoes.

A pair of soft rosy glass slippers on her feet, each one centralising around a purple stone like on her neck.

"Glass?" The girl said sceptically.

The fairy nodded. "Yes. Now stop talking and get in that carriage!" She chuckled, helping the girl inside. "I have to tell you; the magic will end at the final stroke of midnight. That's just four hours away. When that happens, everything will return to what it was. Understood?"

"Yes. I understand. Thank you."

"You are worth it my dear." She said, reaching up and kissing her forehead. "Now go, and have an amazing time."

It took just half an hour for the bronze carriage to make its way to the palace, stopping at the steps. All the guards and servants that had been waiting at the steps of the palace turned at its unusual design and stallion but the driver just climbed down and opened the door, allowing the red haired woman down.

Larenzo smiled at her. "El, ya look lovely." He chirped for her before hugging her lightly. "I want ya to know that."

She reached up and stroked his face. "Thank you Laser. For everything. You're the best friend I could ask for."

He smiled then went over to Raidon who was smiling as well. She blew them both a kiss and walked up the steps into the grand palace. The carpeted floor was an easy map to follow, leading her straight to the ball room and as she stood outside the doors for a moment before letting out a deep breath, steadying herself before cracking it open and looking inside.

The ball had already begun with lots of people dancing in the middle of the room, all of them wearing the wide framed dresses like her step sisters and mother had worn. No one was dressed like she was and the idea made her terribly nervous all of a sudden. She looked to the other side of the room where three large chairs were, each of them elegantly decorated and with a man in them. In the middle sat the king, a tall rounded crown of gold, encrusted with rubies and lined with fur was sat, his clothes a dark royal purple with gold trim. On his right was Prince Shamus, dressed in grey with a black and silver crown on his forehead, the prince looking remarkably grumpy at the whole event. On the king's left however, was a smiling young man with a silver crown on his head, his clothing a sky blue and trimmed with silver.

On the other side of the room, Eleanor took a moment then slowly stepped out and worked her way down the stairs, the room being too distracted by the music and the dance to notice her entrance. She worked her way to the masses of people and wandered for a moment, looking at the beautiful of the palace and wondering what it was like to live there.

She was also looking for Sonnie, hoping to find him at the ball and perhaps dance with him some more, since she was dressed for the occasion. Suddenly the people before her parted as someone pushed towards her.

With a blink she smiled. "Sonnie." She whispered as he worked his way over to her, beaming himself. Then she noticed what he was wearing, the blue jacket, silver trim and the silver crown on his head. Her jaw dropped, realising that not only did he have a royal _name_ , but was of royal _blood_ as well. She let out a small gasp. "You…"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes."

She stared at him for a moment then blushed and looked away. "Guess you made it home safe."

"Thanks to you." The prince chuckled before stepping forward. "I hoped you would come tonight. Because I really wanted to dance with you again."

Her eyes lit up as he slowly held out his hand to her. "You mean… you want to…" She

"Dance. Yes."

"With me?"

"Of course. Please?"

Biting her lip but grinning as she did, El took his hand and walked with him towards the dance floor, timed perfectly with the end of a song and dance and as people began to clear the dance floor, the two took their place in the middle. Heart pounding in her ears, El stared at Sonnie while he smiled and looked over to the conductor and nodded. He stepped back and winked at her. "Listen."

Confused for only a second, she heard the first few notes of the music and grinned. "My music box."

He nodded and bowed to her. "I couldn't get it out of my head." He explained as the music continued and they began to dance as they had in the forest when they met.

Eleanor grinned and moved with him, the actions always in her mind and Sonnie was dancing beside her again, holding her hand and her hip, helping her every step of the way. He span her out, back in, helped her balance and lifted her up off the floor.

The audience watched in amazement, wondering who the stranger was, how she danced with the prince so well and in a way no one had ever seen before. She span on the spot with him holding her in place and her hair flew out with her actions.

The music grew louder and bolder with each moment, building to a crescendo, the strings and piano giving a whole new dimension to the music El had known her whole life yet she could still hear her music box in the sounds.

The prince held her tight as they waltzed close together around the outsides of the floor before going back to the middle, spinning and lifting, his dance partner holding out her arm to the sides like a bird as he turned her, grinning ear to ear as he did.

She smiled back, unable to believe she was dancing not only with a prince but to her mother's music that had been transformed into something as wonderful as the dress she was wearing.

Holding his hands, the pair moved slowly together, the music beginning to slow to its end and, with a fluttering smile, it ended with the pair of them slightly breathless and face to face.

And, as he had in the forest, the prince held her cheek and pulled her into him, kissing her lips lightly.

The ball room soon broke out into applause and the two parted to bow, the prince guiding her away towards a small door towards the side of the room, two guards keeping them away any of the other guests but they opened the door for them.

Inside was a small room but after getting two glasses of wine for them, Sonnie lead her to the window, opening it and leading her outside to the palace gardens. "I'm so glad you came." He said as they walked in the fresh cold air, drinking.

"I'm glad I could make it." She chuckled with him. "I almost didn't."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain." El said into her wine, taking a sip as they walked.

The prince sighed and looked up at the stars, the moon just a crescent above them. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

He looked down at the floor. "I am the second born… second in line for the throne. But… the king wishes for me to become king after him."

El blinked at him. "Is that allowed?"

"There is a bylaw, that if a younger son is married then the crown can be passed to them." He frowned, gripping his cup tighter. "But I don't know if I want to become king. And I'm certain I don't want to marry just to become king." He looked over at her. "To force someone to marry me just for the sake of my father's wishes. If I was to marry, I want it to be with someone I love. Or is that selfish of me?"

The woman chuckled lightly and bumped her shoulder against him. "I don't think it's selfish at all. I think you should do whatever you need to if it makes you happy."

"What makes you happy?"

"Dancing." She said at once. "I feel so free when I'm dancing. You don't have to obey the rules and… it's just me and the music."

"I feel the same." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her towards a near bench. "When I heard that music, from your music box, I could not get that song out of my head. As soon as I came home I had to write it down."

"And you gave it to the orchestra tonight?" She blushed and looked at him a little more. "I was… so pleased to hear my mother's music in that way. It was wonderful."

"Consider it my gift to you." Sonnie said, leaning over and holding both her hands. "I mean this with all my heart that meeting you really changed the way I look at things. I mean, I met you in the forest and saw you as a simple girl with a beautiful dance. Now I see you are a princess… with an even more wonderful gift."

Confused, El shrugged and looked at him closer. "What would that be?"

"You make me happy. I cannot remember the last time I was this happy."

She smiled and moved a bit closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Nor can I."

The prince soon leant against her, looking up at the sky, smiling as he did. "You know, you still haven't told me your name."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, if I'm going to introduce you to my father, I would like to have a name."

Leaning back, she looked at him. "What?"

Prince Sonnie Wave smiled at her confused face. "I would like to introduce you to my father. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

Her features turned to a smile before suddenly hearing a bell chime above them and she looked up to see the clock. "No." She whispered, standing and turning to run away before stopping. "I'm so sorry… but I have to go. I'm sorry." She panted slightly and ran as quick as she could towards the palace, crossing the ballroom and fleeing the royal grounds.

The prince took a moment but then began to follow, his brother joining him as they crossed the palace floor, the people parting as the mystery princess and the princes ran after her. But she was a little too quick for them; making her way down the palace steps back to the carriage with Raidon and Larenzo waiting for her.

The bird gasped as he saw her, jumping down to open the door for her. "Come on!" He pointed to the clock as it chimed. "Come on!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" She shouted at him before misjudging how many steps there were and tripping over one, her slipper slipping from her foot as she did so. She hesitated, about to go back but the princes were already following her down the stairs.

There wasn't time so she left it, running to the cooking pot coach and inside. Raidon soon reared into life and the carriage rode off at speed, the two princes stopping on the steps as she rode away. Sonnie stopped by the fallen shoe, picking it up and looking it over. "Why would she run?"

"I don't know." Shamus said with a sigh then looked back at his little brother. "But I will get her back. If nothing else, it gets me out of that hell."

Sonnie barely heard his brother as he ran down and got a battalion of guards and his horse, riding after her.

Eleanor gasped as she looked back in the carriage, looking to the clock. "Hurry Laser! The clock!"

High above them, the clock had just struck its ninth chime.

"Come on Raidon!" Laser called as he looked back. "Oh blimey, they're following us! Come on boy! Hurry up! You're only gonna be a horse for a few more seconds so PUT SOME HORSE POWER INTO IT!"

He did put on a burst more of speed but it wasn't enough. With the final chime of the clock, the carriage suddenly shrunk back into a pot, the diamonds broke off into broken glass shards, the coachman became a small brown songbird and the black horse became a black cat once more. Even Eleanor was left in the ripped blue dress of her mother's.

She gasped, landing on the floor with a bump before sitting up and looking back to see the second prince and the battalion following her. Quickly she collected the cooking pot and her cat then went into the trees to hide, watching them ride past.

She was sure that no one saw her, hiding in the trees but she waited a little longer before heading out and heading home but not before finding that Airach had left her with a small gift; the remaining glass slipper on her foot.

With a smile, she held it closer before looking around and began the long walk home, Larenzo on her shoulder and Raidon trotting along beside her. Once home, she hid the slipper in a box under her bed, not breathing a word of her time at the palace.

Where, the day after the party, the prince was sat at his desk, music of their dance on one side and the glass slipper in the other. He had been staring at it for hours, contemplating its owner.

"Sonnie? May I speak with you?"

"Yes father. How can I help you?"

Meginardo frowned at him. "It's been a whole week and I've been told you have barely eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sonnie."

He turned in his seat to look at the king. "I just don't understand why she left. Why did she run away?" His gaze returned to the slipper. "She was… so perfect."

"Perfect?" The king chuckled slightly. "My goodness son, you're head has been turned."

"She ran off with my heart and left me just this shoe." He sighed, looking at his hands. "I don't know what to do. I have to find her, to see her again." He looked up slowly to him. "You said you need me to find a bride to become king. Well, she is the one I want to marry. That is the arrangement; we find her, I marry her and I will accept becoming king."

Meginardo frowned at him but then thought over it and nodded. "Very well. But how are you going to find her?"

"I will use this slipper." He looked it over again. "It's shaped perfectly to her foot. How else could it stay on while she was dancing? So whoever fits the shoe fits… is her."

"And what if you are wrong and more than one person fits it?"

"I will know her."

The king held back a smile before nodding. "I will see to it myself." He stood and turned for the door before stopping. "Sonnie, I just wanted you to know, this isn't just for the good of the kingdom but for your happiness as well."

"Thank you father."

Left alone once more, Sonnie went back to his music, memorising it and trying to remember his moment with the woman. Behind him, behind the wall of his room, Shamus glared at the scene, fury growing with each moment. He had no idea what his father had been planning and he was determined to stop it.

But it had to be careful about it.

The next morning, his father sent out a decree to all the people in the lands; planning to have the slipper delivered to every household in the country where it would be tried on the foot of every woman. Should they fit, they would be brought to the palace.

And, as a gesture of brotherly love, Shamus offered to take the lead in the search, taking the slipper around the land with some of his best men as protection for such a valuable item. For weeks he went up and down the country, trying the slipper on every woman he found from highest to the lowest levels, soon discovering that the slipped wouldn't fit anyone but its true owner.

Eventually they came to a small village, quite near the palace grounds and after trying each female's foot against the slipper and failed. This led him to a larger mansion on the edge of the forest where he found three young woman in a small house.

They were stood waiting for him at the front door and curtsied at his approach. "Your highness."

Shamus nodded to them, feeling exhausted from the travels. "Shall we ladies?"

Starlet smiled and led the way into an immaculately cleaned home, to a set of chairs with drinks and snacks on a table next to him. With a grateful smile, the prince had a small sip of his drink and a bite of a sandwich while one of his men brought out a safe travelling box, the eyes of the young woman glowing as they watched the man pull out the delicate glass slipper.

Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulders, Starlet nodded. "Now girls, just take a deep breath and sit down." They did as asked and slipped off their right shoe while Starlet watched the prince as he frowned, staring at the slipper.

Skyla's foot didn't fit. As did Thelma's.

The prince nodded slightly. "I am sorry my ladies." He said then reached back to some tea that had been prepared for him. He stopped mid-sip and looked over at the main lady of the house. "Madam… do you have any other women in the house?"

Starlet swallowed and smiled. "No. Sir."

"Really? Then who made this tea?"

The woman paused again. "I did."

"You did? Oh… well its very nice." The prince said, taking another sip. "Is this rosemary?"

Again Starlet paused and nodded. "I do believe it is."

"I should hope not. I'm highly allergic to rosemary." The prince said, looking at the tea in his cup. "If this is rosemary, it could be considered poisoning a member of the royal family. So I ask again; is this rosemary?"

Scarlet stared at him for a bit then sighed. "I didn't make the tea sir. My servant did."

"Who is she?"

"A no one, I didn't want to bother you with her."

The prince stood slowly from his seat. "I have sworn to try this shoe on every woman in the kingdom, be they noble or common. So bring this girl to me at once."

With a humble bow, Starlet hurried to the nearest door and out, finding Scrap down in the kitchen cleaning the floor. "You, come up stairs at once."

"Why?" She huffed as she scrubbed.

"Because the prince is demanding to see you." The lady growled out at her, hurrying over and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "You will go up there, say how you weren't at the ball and shouldn't try on the slipper. Understood?"

El glared at her but said nothing as she was pulled roughly upstairs to the room where the prince and his men were waiting. While El had partly been expecting her kind Sonnie, instead she was met by the sterner older prince.

Still she curtsied to the man and kept her head lower. "Your highness."

"Are you the one that made the tea?" He asked as he looked her over.

"Yes sire."

"What is your name?"

"Eleanor, Eleanor Outts."

The prince frowned and looked to the lady in the room. "Relation?"

Scarlet looked to the floor and coughed. "My step daughter."

Shamus said nothing on the subject as he held out his hand to the girl. "Would you be so kind as to try this slipper on Eleanor?"

With a smile, she stepped forward and nodded, taking a seat, not caring if her dirty clothes got on the furniture. She watched as her step sister's faces became horror filled as she took off her shoe and the guard slipped the glass slipper onto her foot.

It fit perfectly.

Standing to show it didn't move and wasn't a trick, she smiled at her sisters and the prince.

Shamus however just frowned as he looked at the foot in glass then the green eyed woman before him. "You?" He said softly. "You were the one?"

"Yes sire."

He stared at her a bit longer then looked away and clicked his fingers. Without a word, the two guards he'd been escorted by stepped forwards and grabbed an arm each, startling the young woman in doing so, dragging her out of the house.

El gasped as she was pulled. "Wh-what's going on?"

"You are going to disappear young lady." The prince said as he walked behind her, over to a carriage they had arrived in, throwing her inside and locking the door.

The servant stared from the other side of the glass, trying and failing to get out of the carriage, she shook her head. "I don't understand? Why are you doing this?"

"I cannot allow you to return to the palace. I cannot allow my brother to become king. For the good of the kingdom, sacrifices must be made. And that sacrifice is you." He turned to a guard. "Take her out of the kingdom, far away from here. Make sure she doesn't come back."

Helpless, El could only watch as she was taken away from the only home she had ever known, her sisters looking on in confusion over what had just happened. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as her home faded further and further into the distance.

Once they were gone, the prince bowed to the ladies. "If you know what's best for you all, you will pretend this never happened; the servant girl ran away, understood?"

"Yes your highness."

Shamus nodded then went to one of the horses and climbed up, riding off towards the palace. As he vanished, the lady returned inside and headed down to the kitchen, looking at the half finished work and frowned, walking over to the bird cage and opened it wide. "Get out." She snapped to the scared song bird inside.

Larenzo didn't move for a moment, staying at the back out of the way.

Frowning, Scarlet walked over to the window and threw it open. "Get out of here! She's not here anymore so get out!"

The little bird fluttered back and forth for a moment then took to the air, flying out of the window and into the sky, the lady slamming the window shut behind him as the little creature vanished from sight.

At the palace, Prince Shamus returned to his brother and father, bowing to them before shaking his head. "Brother… I'm so sorry. I… I've failed."

"You didn't find her?" The king said as he looked at the prince.

Shamus shook his head. "I'm sorry father, but no. And… I have further bad news. I regret… I've lost the slipper."

Sonnie and Meginardo looked at him in horror. "What?! How?!" The King demanded of his son.

"I regret, one of my guards turned on us and stole it. I chased him but he managed to evade me."

Behind them, the younger brother closed his eyes before turning sharply and hurried quickly to his room, closing the door and leaning on the back, taking deep breaths. His eyes closed, head in his hands as he slid to the floor against the door.

He let his memory go back to that night, the ball, the dance and the music… the sound of her song. He sighed at the memory, each note fresh in his mind as he saw her spin and turn and how beautiful she was.

Suddenly he realised the music wasn't just in his memory but also being sang out to him. He opened his eyes and looked up to his desk where a songbird was sat, singing to him. Singing her song.

Quickly he stood up and stared at it. "Little bird… how do know that song?"

The grey bird looked at him then went back to singing.

The prince listened carefully and smiled. "Do you know her? Where is she?"

Ending his song, the bird flew into the air and headed for the window he had entered from and sat on the sill. Without caring to explain, Sonnie hurried to follow and climbed out the window, climbing down the ivy to the grass below. The bird lead him onwards, out of the palace and onto the roads, stopping to allow him to catch up when needed.

Unsure if he was being lead blindly by an animal, the prince couldn't help but hope. And when he woke the next morning to the bird stood by his side, he was sure something else was leading him on.

For weeks he travelled, selling the fine clothes he'd left the palace in for food and aid, traveling onwards with the song bird to guide his way. One day, he arrived at the very edge of the land, at a dock but the bird kept going, hovering over the sea.

Holding out his hand, the little thing landed on his hand. "She's out of the country?" He asked it before sighing. "Where could she be?"

As the bird looked between him and the sea, he sighed then set off to try find somewhere to find a ride over the ocean and trying to find where his lady might be. A fisherman was happy to take him to the next island but not until the next morning yet offered him a place to sleep for the night.

When morning came, the songbird woke him up, heading for the dock when he heard a horse approaching at high speed. He blinked at the rider. "Shamus? What are you doing here?"

"You ran away from home."

"Yes but I know where she is." The younger brother said with a smile. "I have to find her."

Shamus looked at him for a moment then climbed down, sighing. "Brother… I'm glad you are in love." He said, stepping over. "But I can't let you find her."

"What? Why?"

"Because, if you find her, you will marry her and become king."

Suddenly worried, Sonnie took a step back. "Look, I have no intention of taking the throne. I just want to be with the woman I love."

"That has little reference to this. You are the son of our father and the law is clear. You find that girl and you will be the rightful heir to the throne." He reached to his side and pulled out his sword, pointing it at his brother. "Return home, forget about her and live your life as my brother. Or… I will have to kill you."

The younger brother stepped back, panicking. "You wouldn't."

"I will do anything for the good of our kingdom." He stepped forwards, pressing the sword closer to his unarmed brother. "Even kill you."

Sonnie backed a little, frowning. "What would you tell father?"

"You're far from home right now brother. Anything could happen to you."

Backing up a bit more, looking around for something to help him before spotting a plank of wood, grabbing it and holding it to defend himself. "You won't stop me from seeing her again."

"You'll never find her."

Realisation stuck the man hard, anger boiling up. "You know where she is, don't you. You sent her away. To protect your right to the crown!"

"I had to do it."

Quickly, the younger brother charged forwards, bringing the bar of wood down on his opponent but the other blocked easily with his sword, pushing him back but Sonnie kept fighting, trying to get the upper hand on his brother.

Their unusual fight between sword and wooden plank drew a few of the villager's attention, many of them coming to watch as the two went back and forth, shouting out at each other. Shamus clearly wasn't happy with the audience and began to push harder against his brother, trying to end the fight before anyone could interfere.

He lashed out at his brother, knocking him down to the floor and landing a hard punch on his face, Sonnie stunned by the blow and that allowed his older to get a few good hits in before he came around and kicked him away.

Both got back to their feet, Sonnie now with a cut lip but Shamus was showing signs of exhaustion; he wasn't as physically fit as his younger brother, preferring books over battles. The blue haired prince took a moment then looked behind his brother, eyes wide in amazement. "Father?"

Shamus instantly looked behind him but there was no one there, realising he'd been tricked as he was thrown to the dirt this time, sword thrown from his grip as hands grabbed his shirt. "You always were gullible brother." Sonnie said as he held his elder down. "Now, tell me where she is!"

"You would be a weak king, you could lead our people like I can."

"I keep telling you, I don't care about being king! I just want her!" He shouted at the man. "So tell me where to find her!"

Glaring up at him, the elder glared at him, silent.

Sonnie looked at his brother then dropped him down to the ground, getting off him and walking over to pick up the sword left on the floor. "Forget it. I'll find her. And when I do I will tell our father what you tried to do." He looked back at the man on the floor. "You keep saying I wouldn't be a good king? At least I wouldn't sacrifice another happiness for my own gain." With that said, he headed off to the docks, finding the craft that agreed to take him across the sea.

After a few hours travelling, the fishing boat came to a small island. "Alright mate." He said with a nod. "This is Kantal. The people here are sick with husmotus so I wouldn't stay long."

"Thank you for your kindness." The prince said as he stepped off the boat and looked at the bird that had been guiding him as it flew off the mast and into the village.

It was clear the people were only just recovering from the sickness, people limping around the place and looking exhausted but the bird hopped from house to house before stopping near one and flew down to a woman who welcomed it to her hand.

Running over, Sonnie blinked at her but then his smile fell as he saw her turn, the woman nothing like the one he'd been chasing; her hair was purple, her eyes a dark shade of pink, her clothes black and purple. She smirked at him with perfect dark red lips. "Oh, hello there young sir."

"My lady… that bird…" He asked, looking at it on her finger. "Is it yours?"

"No, he belongs to my god daughter." She said with a smile. "Who are you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm… I'm looking for the woman I love. I think she's your god daughter. Do you know where she is?"

"I do, your highness." She said with a smile.

Sonnie frowned at her and stared hard. "How do you…"

"I am a woman of many talents." She explained. "Anyway, you want to find her?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"On this island. The bird will take you the rest of the rest of the way. I just wanted to see you first."

"Why?"

"Well, you don't really look the part right now." She laughed then held waved her hand over him. "I'd rather she saw you looking your best."

He frowned, looking at the clothes he'd traded weeks ago but was amazed to see he was no longer in a ripped and torn clothes had been transformed into a formal dark blue and gold trimmed formal jacket, a dark trousers and on his head a feathered wide brimmed hat.

Gasping in amazement, he looked to the woman but she was gone, leaving just the bird hovering before him. He looked around for her but there was no sign of her, as if she'd never been there. Confused, he sighed and looked back to the bird. "Lead on my little friend."

Far from the land she had been brought up in, Eleanor found herself being forced from the royal boat in perhaps the only place she could possible want to be. Kantal. The same small island that her father had come to help with the outbreak of husmotus.

Her father, still too sick to travel, had been overjoyed to find her in his arms once more, listening to her story of what had happened since he'd been gone and of the prince and the ball. He was forcing back tears at the story, brushing her hair back with trembling hands. "El, I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. I had no idea Scarlet would be so cruel to you. But at least you are here now, with me. And once I'm well enough to travel, we will go home and sort this whole thing out. I will tell that woman to leave and I will get you to your prince."

"The prince sent me away. I don't think I can go home."

Her father held her hand tighter. "We will find a way. You will see your Prince again." He smiled then cupped her cheek. "For now, you can help me with my patients."

For the first time in almost a year, she felt happy, even if she was miles from her home and the man she loved. Together with her father, she ensured the people were taken care of and helped Knox recover from his illness, fetching herbs and going into the forest to look for roots and mushrooms for making medicine, each day that passed letting her father grow stronger and soon they would return home.

One day she was in the woods with her father, searching for a particular herb when she heard something familiar. Knox also looked up at the sound. "That sounds like…"

"Larenzo." She chuckled as said songbird came over and landed on the floor near her. "What are you doing all the way out here? How did you get out of your cage?"

The birds nuzzled into her cheek for a moment then flew up to a branch and began to sing. Knox smiled as he looked at the bird. "Your mother's lullaby, the one from your music box."

"I played it all the time when you were away." El explained as she stood beside him. "He must have learnt to copy it."

As they listened, the sounds of someone running became apparent and the pair turned to see who was hurrying towards them. El blinked as she saw him, his dark blue hair and amethyst eyes were instantly recognisable, even more with his beautiful clothes. "Sonnie?"

The doctor looked at her then the man. "Sonnie? As in... Prince Sonnie?"

The man, out of breath from running after the bird, nodded. "Yes, I am. I've been traveling for weeks. That bird… it was leading me." His eyes drifted to the woman behind the man. "To you."

Knox turned to his daughter and frowned with confusion. "El?"

"El?" Sonnie repeated, smiling. "Is that your name?"

El looked at him for a bit then stepped over. "Eleanor is my full name."

He smiled at her, holding out his hand. "It's wonderful to finally learn your name."

Chuckling at him, the woman smiled, taking his hand. "Yeah, I guess I didn't tell you before."

"It would have made finding you so much easier." He laughed, pulling her closer. "You have any idea how hard it was trying to find you again?"

"You tried my slipper on the foot of every woman in the kingdom, so I heard." She smiled, putting her head on his shoulder, feeling his hand brush back her hair, tears in her eyes. "You really wanted to find me."

"Of course. No one makes me as happy as you do." He reached down, lifting her chin to face. "El, I know we have only known each other for a few minutes… but I love you, with all my heart."

She smiled up at him then chuckled, leaning in to kiss him when suddenly there was an 'Ahem', the two breaking away to see the red haired doctor staring at them. The woman laughed and turned to him. "Sonnie, this my father, Doctor Knox Outts."

The prince smiled at him then bowed his head. "Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. And… I know this might be fast but… would you allow me to marry your daughter?"

"If I said no, I think my daughter would punch me." He said in good humour as he looked at the pair.

"You know I would." El laughed from the prince's side. "But…" She looked up. "What about Shamus? As soon as he found who I was, he sent me out here. I guess he hoped I'd never return."

"Don't worry about my brother. I dealt with him." He smiled, leaning down towards her face again. "Look, I don't care about being king, I don't care even about being royal. I would settle down with you right here if you wanted. I just want to spend the rest of our lives together."

The woman smiled at him as her heart beat faster and felt full and warm. "I'd like that."

Sonnie smiled at her as he leant forwards and kissed her lips, leaning back softly. "Marry me?" He whispered as he leant back.

"Always."

It was another month before Sonnie and the Outts were able to return to their home land but they spent the time well. Husmotus was a highly contagious disease that made it hard to walk or move without extreme pain and also caused fevers and sickness. The best cure was to rest and let it run its course, staying as still as possible to avoid aggravating it. Most of the village was now fully recovered but Knox had been constantly helping, even when sick meaning he was still suffering. With the prince and his daughter to help, he lay in bed until he was able to sit up without pain.

And the prince was happy to spend time with his love, learning about herbs and plants with her, tending to the few still sick while also seeing the kindness and generosity of the woman. Every now and then, when they were alone and free of jobs to do, they would dance together, Larenzo singing for them.

Finally Knox was well enough to make the long journey back to the palace, Sonnie embarrassed that he had no money to pay for the trip but Knox did. He called it an early wedding gift which earned him a punch in the shoulder by his daughter.

Weeks passed and they decided not to go straight to the palace and instead went to the Outts family home so they could get an idea over what had happened in the missing weeks.

Lady Scarlet was still there, amazed to see not only her husband but also her step daughter and the youngest prince. Knox was not gentle with the woman as he shouted at her for her cruel actions to his daughter, her lies and behaviour. He demanded the woman and her daughters packed their bags and left at once.

Once they were gone, Knox got dressed in his finest and hired a carriage to take them all to the palace, the trio arriving to fanfare and the king, running down towards them, arms wide as he hugged his son. "Sonnie, my boy, I was so worried about you! Where have you been?"

Stepping back, he held out his hand to El who was dressed in a beautiful pale sky blue dress, smiling as her father held her hand. "Father, I found her. Allow me to introduce, Eleanor Outts, the woman from the ball… and my fiancé."

With a smile, Meginardo shook her hand firmly. "It's a delight to finally meet you Eleanor." His gaze turned to the man. "And you are sir?"

"Doctor Knox Outt. Eleanor's father."

"Pleasure to meet you too." The king said as they shook hands.

Sonnie reached out and held his father's shoulder. "Father, I need to talk to you, urgently." He said, looking at the Outts. "Knox, please look El for a bit? I'm return shortly."

The look between father and daughter was curious as the prince and king walked off a few steps and talked in hush tones. After a few moments, Meginardo's face dropped and he began to frown, turning and storming into the palace. The young prince smiled then turned to the others. "I don't think he approved of my brother trying to kill me."

"I don't think anyone would approve." Knox chuckled. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is…" He smiled, grabbing El's hands and pulling her closer. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what happens."

She smiled, leaning up and pecking her lips to his. "And I you."

They smiled and soon settled in to their new life, Sonnie deciding to spend the time at the Outt family home while his father dealt with his brother, deciding to send him off to a monastery for a few years, hoping a simple life would help broaden his view of the world.

A few weeks later, at the very same church where Brenda and Knox had made their vows, a simple ceremony with flowers from the local the village to decorate and a handful of people in attendance.

And they lived Happily Ever After


End file.
